kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Aruto Hiden
is a young man who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in becoming the chairman, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.NET. After receiving the Hiden Zero-One Driver, he transforms into .https://www.heroshock.com/?p=44992 History Aruto Hiden is a young man who aims to be a comedian despite not sparking laughter to his audience. After his grandfather passed away, Aruto suddenly inherits Hiden Intelligence according to his will, appointed as the second CEO of the company. Although he was originally not interested in being the president of a large company, the HumaGears gets sabotaged from the hacking terrorists, MetsubouJinrai.NET, forcing Aruto to receive the Zero-One Driver and become Kamen Rider Zero-One! A man who was appointed as the next president of Hiden Intelligence decided to put himself in a battle over AI. He will not only fight MetsubouJinrai.NET, but also "A.I.M.S.", which are hostile to AI growth and are only interested in the advancement of humanity. Personality Aruto is a cheerful individual who loves to make people laugh. Despite his failure of making people laugh, he still keep hard and definitely freaked out if his joke is a failure which is of course his daily result. But despite his cheerful trait, he won't hold his anger to beat people who make a helpless individual sad. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Zero-One, alongside Vulcan and Valkyrie will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. zerozero.JPG|Kamen Rider Zero-One card Formshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Zero-One's chartreuse yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - The Rise Architect's helmet part. The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber , and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor "n-NA", a type of non-Newtonian fluid with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. ** - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** - The Zero-One system's control device. It has a role of controlling the signaling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The visor. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in a compound eye shape, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite . * - The chestplate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. * - The shoulders, made of , with a knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. * - The bodysuit. The human enhancement system applying electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical ability and draws out superhuman power. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber Hiden Hexafiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber Hiden Amorphous Line, and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor "n-NA", a type of non-Newtonian fluid with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. * - The arms. Allows the Rise Architect to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. * - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the grip power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device , allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * - The shin guards. Equipped with a damping device , it has a mechanism to absorb shock to prevent self-destruction due to strong leg force recoil when jumping and kicking. This protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * - The feet, made of Hiden Alloy, with a knoop hardness of 8200, has been made with a specific jump ingenuity, greatly improving the destructive power and defense of the kick. This form's finisher is the : Zero-One runs up the the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. Rising Hopper is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet ** - The antennae. It can change wavelengths and phases to achieve better directivity control. It can also detect odors thanks to a state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The red compound eyes. It utilises various sensors, and can extract data from various sources of information such as imagery processing, thermography and X-rays. Additionally, it can view high points by utilising the sensors of Hiden Intelligence's satellite Zea. ** - The mask/facial armor. Protects the face and expands wearer's abilities by reproducing a grasshopper's abilities. ** - A diamond-shaped control device located between the eyes. Has a role of contorlling the signal transmission system to adapt to different Progrise Keys. It checks the user's vitals to allow further capacity expansion. ** - The black part of the helmet. It is a human enhancement system that applies electromagnetic induction techniques to draw out superhuman power from the wearer's body. It is woven out of a special fabric made of special tough and . Thin, flexible information cables are also woven in. Sealed within the Architector Head is , a kind of non-Newtonian fliud with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption propoerties, allowing Zero-One to be protected while maintaining flexibility. Furthermore, due to the Architector Head being a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it can be developed and evolved by adding various powers from different Progrise Keys. * - Kamen Rider Zero-One's special armor. It is the white segments that run from the neck to the arms. It is made of the soft metal, and by connecting the user's body with neurons, gives fast reflection speed that allows Zero-One to correspond to calculation speeds given by the communication satellite Zea. * - The chest armor. Protects the wearers' chest and abdomen. It has a built-in and hearing device. It reproduces the abilities of a grasshopper to further expand the user's combat ability. * - The shoulder armor. Composed of , which has a Knoop hardness of 8200, it's shape has excellent aerodynamic properties which disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and bullet shells. Also due to its shape, it can improve Zero-One's mobility by reducing air resistance. * - The bodysuit. It is a human enhancement system that applies electromagnetic induction techniques to draw out superhuman power from the wearer's body. It is woven out of a special fabric made of special tough Hiden Hexa Fiber and Hiden Amorphous Line. Thin, flexible information cables are also woven in. Sealed within the Architector Head is n-NA, a kind of non-Newtonian fliud with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption propoerties, allowing Zero-One to be protected while maintaining flexibility. Furthermore, due to the Rise Architector being a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it can be developed and evolved by adding various powers from different Progrise Keys. * - The arms. Thanks to the Rise Architector bodysuit, the Architector Arms can lift up 3.2 tons. * - The hands. Due to it being part of the Rise Architect bodysuit, the Architector Gloves can draw superhuman strength form the wearer to increase grip strength and expand tactile sensitivity by eight times. * - The legs. It is equipped with a device, allowing Zero-One to jump 60.1 m into the air. It protects the thighs and reproduces a grasshopper's jumping ability. * - The shin armor. It is equipped with a dampening device, absorbing shocks that are created when propelling oneself off the ground and during landings, preventing the user's legs from being torn apart. Reproduces a grasshopper's ability to expand the wearer's combat ability. * - The shoes. It is copmposed of Hiden Alloy which has a Knoop hardness of 8200, greatly increasing the destructiveness of kicks. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, Zero-One Episodes 1-2 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Jin. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzerhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0VxryvBv1c/ - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's dark cyan shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Flaming Tiger= Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Freezing Bear= Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's vivid cyan bear-based form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Breaking Mammoth= Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's sliver mammoth-based mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - }} - Super= is Zero-One's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. }} }} Equipment Devices *Hiden Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Risephone- Zero-One's personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine. *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zero-OneArmor. https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/918/ It is dated 2019, but is shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as Rider. KRZiO-Zero-One Ridewatch.png|Zero-One Ridewatch Relationships - Enemies= *Horobi: ? *Jin: ? - Family= *Soreo Hiden: Aruto's father *Korenosuke HIden: Aruto's grandfather }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by . His suit actor is , who took over the role as leading suit actor for the main Riders starting with the Reiwa era, succeeding Seiji Takaiwa. Nawata was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm, Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya), and most recently Kamen Rider Geiz. Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representative era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One is the first main lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX. **Technically, Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) also has a grasshopper motif, but only on the legs of his Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combo forms. **Kamen Rider Double also had a grasshopper motif. But the Gaia Memories were the main part of the motif. *Zero-One is the second primary Rider to have a main form colored yellow after Kamen Rider Agito. *Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kuuga's Rising Forms. **Rider 1 having the codename of Hopper. *Coincidentally, Zero-One's base form and upgrade form use names announced by Decade's K-Touch in a Strongest Form variant for the first two Heisei Riders' Final Forms, Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form, and Agito's Shining Form. *Like Rentaro Kagura and Rento Makina, Aruto's history as a Kamen Rider was created by Kamen Rider Zi-O, in the post-credit scene of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, through his unintentional dreaming ability. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Are AIs The Enemy? Allies? References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Heroes